What Taking the lead led to
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: Sometimes, when things get complicated, we all want someone else to take the lead, but then again, sometimes who we choose to take the lead for us, isn't always the best choice...But It's not Like Ritsu has much of a choice, Mugi wants Ritsu to wear the pants, but once again, sometimes it seems like Mugi does. Sequel to "What a Masquerade Led To".[17]


Wooohooooo!

Whale, I've decided to make a sequel "What a Masquerade Led To"

Seeing as many of you readers wanted it, so here it is!

I hope it comes to you readers liking!

Btw, It'll be a Tripple shot!

* * *

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Mentions of sexual Activities, Alcohol, Language and other stuffs!_**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort and Slight Angst_**

* * *

 ** _Warning:_**

 ** _Contains Lesbians!_**

 ** _Don't like? then stop right here and turn back!_**

 ** _Seriously, if you don't like this type of stuff, just turn back now._**

* * *

 _I Sincerely Apologize for any type of Mistakes I might make!_

* * *

"Stop, that~", a certain Blonde giggled as a figure from under the bed sheets, kissed her tummy and caressed her thighs.

"What~", amber eyes looked up to meet ocean blue, the tawny haired figure's dismantled hair causing her bangs to be in face, she smirked as the bed sheets fell to her nude shoulders.

"Ritsu, Stop it already~ You said Your parents wanted to meet me today, remember?", the blonde shifted slightly, closing her legs to prevent the tawny haired teen's assault on her womanhood.

"Aww, Muggs, they can wait-Acck!"

Mugi huffed and gifted Ritsu a small bump to the top of her head.

"Enough, Ritsu.", Mugi spoke, slightly firm. she slipped out from under the Tainaka and began to get out of the bed, Ritsu's eyes followed the girl, a small smile curved her lips.

"I'll be in the shower if you want to join", Mugi said as she turned back and Gave Ritsu a suggestive Smile.

"Hai, Hai, I'll be right there".

Mugi then got up, Ritsu smirked as she scanned her eyes over Mugi and all her naked glory, the blonde rolled her eyes and walked off to the bathroom to cleanse herself.

'Oh man', Ritsu licked her lips, 'Today's the day'

Ritsu sighed out contently as she got out of the bed to follow her girlfriend, yep, that's right.

Kotobuki Tsumugi was now her girlfriend.

It all happened the morning after the Masquerade, when Ritsu got up with all her battle wounds from fighting Mugi's stalker-like guest. Ritsu had hit the shower and Mugi joined her, boy oh boy, did things get really steamy then, it was then that the both of them became something more than mere friends, then mere bandmates, they became lovers.

'I'm so lucky', Ritsu grabbed a towel and entered the steamy bathroom, she allowed a smirk to remain plastered on her face, oh how she loved the blonde's body.

the sound of the blonde humming as she soaped up her blonde locks, lead the drummer to where Mugi was.

Ritsu licked her lips hungrily and set her towel next to Mugi's, she entered the very spacious shower and closed the glassed door behind her.

"Left it open for me?", Ritsu said as she approached the blonde beauty from behind and hugged her tightly, her hands remaining on the Kotobuki heiress's soft yet toned tummy.

"Mmhm", Mugi hummed as she leaned into the drummer, "You always join me, so I thought I'd leave it open for you"

Ritsu grinned, "I see, so what's the plan for today?"

Mugi hummed, "Your parents come first, Ritsu."

"Awww~"

"Ritsu, You've had anough, "Fun" for today. I mean, First thing in the morning, really Ritsu?"

Ritsu chuckled, "Alright, Alright, Love. I'll do what you want us to do today"

The blonde smiled, she let out a small sweet giggle, "Love you, Ritsu"

the drummer's heart skipped, she smiled and leaned slightly, she kissed the blonde's wet shoulder and replied, "Love you too, Mugi"

* * *

 _It had been a month since the masquerade._

 _and also a month since they became an Item._

 _Takeshi made sure the Kuroi boy was taken care of, he was genuinely upset by what his daughter hadn't told him about. but after that, Takeshi changed a bit, he began to spend more and more time with his two daughters, and also got slightly closer to Ritsu._

 _Mugi though, still kept her father in the dark about Ritsu's true gender, she felt that she wasn't ready to tell her father the truth._

 _Ritsu played along with Mugi when it came to Takeshi, Sumire on the other hand, remained out of it, but she did grew closer to Satoshi, both talked often._

* * *

"Ritsu, does this look good?", the blonde twirled around to give her lover a good look at what she was wearing.

"A-Ah-ha, B-Babe, don't you think it's a bit, too much?", Ritsu swallowed at how Mugi was dressed, Ritsu wanted Mugi to be casual, but you know how Mugi was, it was all, or nothing.

Mugi might of gone over board, she always wanted to look stunningly for Ritsu, But Ritsu would sometimes prefer if Mugi wore casual clothing.

The blonde crossed her arms over her busty chest, "Ritsu, I need to look presentable, what would they think of me?"

Ritsu rubbed the back of head.

If there was one thing Ritsu came to learn while dating Mugi, It was that, when Mugi was set on something, Mugi wouldn't budge.

Ritsu came to find out a lot of things about Mugi, she came to see some sides she didn't know the blonde had.

Mugi was sometimes childish, sometimes demanding, and Mugi was maybe, a little too high maintenance for Ritsu at times.

"Babe, You're beautiful no matter what you wear"

The Blonde sighed, "Fine, I'll wear something a little more casual then", the blonde turned around for Ritsu, "Can you, work the buttons again?"

the Tainaka smiled softly and obliged.

"Babe, Don't get mad", The drummer stood up and undid the buttons that held Mugi's short dress from behind, leaning forwards, she planted a soft kiss onto the blonde's creamy shoulder.

Mugi's lips curved into a smile, 'I love it when she calls me that', "I'm not mad, Ritsu."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

* * *

 _Sure, Mugi and Ritsu were together romantically now, but that didn't mean that everyone knew, Mugi's father was left in the dark, although, he did always seem suspicious._

 _The band was also in the dark about it, Mio, Yui, Azusa and even Sawako._

 _Ritsu's parent's found out when they spotted the teens say their goodbyes with a kiss. Satoshi explained to them that they were going out since the masquerade._ _Both of Ritsu's parents became anxious, they wanted so badly to meet their daughter's lover._

 _the two were almost caught by their friends too, it was when Ritsu and Mugi were alone in the club room, and the drummer got giddy and rowdy, and well, one thing led to another, Ritsu stole kisses from her lover as she sat on the couch, then the blonde began to slip into her lap._

 _and well, the club member came in and saw both of the teens panting a bit and their clothing slightly disheveled._

* * *

Ritsu sighed as she allowed the Pianist to cling to her arm, both walking together down the spiral staircase.

"Ah, Hun bun, and Ritsu-Kun, where're you two heading?", Takeshi asked as she sipped some coffee.

"Ah, Hello, Takeshi, Um I'm taking Mugi out for a bit, I'll bring her back before it gets dark", Ritsu bowed respectably.

Takeshi nodded, he didn't really ask much more, he knew he could trust the Tainaka 'Boy', after all, Ritsu, whom was flat out drunk out of 'His' mind, managed to protect his daughter quite well all the time, after the Kuroi incident, Takeshi gave the 'boy' his respect the day after the masquerade.

'they fit so well', Takeshi liked the Tainaka, figuring that 'he' and Mugi seemed to have some form of chemistry, but Mugi always denied it, saying that Ritsu was just a friend, a very close one at that.

"Okay, if anything, call me", Takeshi smiled, "Bye, Bunny, have fun", he spoke to his eldest daughter.

"Bye, Father", Mugi gave her father a big smile.

with that, the two teens walked out of the large manor. and to Ritsu's car.

Yes...she got a car, her father brought it for her after finding out that she had a girl friend and that it might actually be serious, and well, what girl wants to be with someone who doesn't drive a car? it was a sports car, Ritsu remembered she almost threw up when her father presented it to her with a large grin on his face, she wanted to reject it so badly, but her father said that it was something he was bound to still give to her.

'Consider it an early graduation gift', Ritsu sighed as she opened the passenger door for Mugi.

"You okay?", Mugi said as she entered the car and sat.

"Yeah"

Ritsu gave Mugi a small smile and shut the door, then went to the drivers side.

'dad sure is full of surprises', Ritsu got in to the shiny dark blue sports car, and buckled up before starting the car.

"Hope they like me", Mugi broke the silence nervously.

Ritsu turned to her lover and chuckled softly, "Shoot, trust me, they will"

"Okay", Mugi blushed lightly with the reassurance.

the Tainaka then drove.

* * *

"Mio-chan?"

"Hmm, what is it, Yui"

Yui hummed slightly, "Mugi-chan and Ricchan, are they coming?"

a certain kitten like kohai walked with her senpais.

Mio nodded, she frowned lightly, "No, they said they couldn't make it, they have stuff to take care of, something like that"

"both of them sure have stuff to do on the same days huh?", the kohai chimed in, clearly she was suspicious.

Yui hummed, "Yeah"

Mio shrugged, she walked silently with the two, the three of them were walking to a café to have some snacks and tea.

"Mio-senpai, can I talk with you?", Azusa asked all of a sudden.

Mio turned to her petite kohai and nodded, "Um, sure"

Yui furrowed her eyebrows, "Ehh, what about me?"

Azusa sighed, "Senpai, I'll tell you later, I just need to talk with Senpai about it first."

Yui pouted, "Fine, whatever"

the three entered the café and began to order, both girls sent Yui to the table first.

"So?", Mio asked plainly.

Azusa sighed, "Don't you think it's...different whenever Mugi-senpai and Ritsu-senpai are around?", The Kohai got straight to the point.

Mio's eyes widened slightly, she turned to her kohai, "W-What do you mean?"

"like, How they act different with each other, no, not just with each other, but with us as well. Ritsu-senpai always has 'things' to do, same with Mugi-senpai. it's all too weird"

Mio nodded, she understood where Azusa was coming from, she too thought it was weird, the way Ritsu and Mugi interacted when they were all together, the way Mugi giggled at every single joke or dumb thing Ritsu did. and even the way Ritsu's eyes seemed to soften at the sight of the blonde.

Azusa continued, "Mio-senpai, Sawa-sensei even asked me if there might actually be something going on between the two of them"

Mio's heart leapt at this, "What do you mean?"

"Remember when Mugi brought up the fact that Ritsu was getting 'Popular' with the girls?"

Mio nodded, "Well, yeah"

Azusa sighed, "Well, me and Sawa-sensei both think that, senpais are together, like, romantically."

Mio stopped in her tracks, Azusa stopped as well.

'they're together? girlfriends?', Mio felt her heart ache at the thought.

"Mio-senpai?"

Mio hummed and broke out of thought, she blinked a bit and forced a smile, "Ah, I wouldn't know what would lead to that, but if anything, I'm sure Ritsu would have told me by now"

Azusa's eyebrow cocked up, she saw through Mio's forced smile, "Ah, Okay", Azusa sighed and saw Mio move passed her.

'Senpai'

* * *

"Ricchan~ Stop by the West Café, let's bring your parents some crepes or some good desserts.", Mugi pouted slightly.

"Ah, Fine, but you better hurry up", Ritsu hummed and looked at the corners of the streets, she spotted the café and parked the care just in front of the café.

"Alright, I'll be fast", Mugi smiled and got out of the car, she blew a kiss to the Tainaka.

Ritsu smiled and winked.

"Hurry up, Babe"

Mugi cheeks became decorated with a blush, she ran inside of the café.

Ritsu shut off the car and sat there, she chewed on her bottom lip, 'The girls wanted to meet today, Mio did...', Ritsu shook her head, "I'll find time to hang out with her, I have to tell her soon too"

* * *

The blonde walked in, the sound of the small bell at top of the door rang when the door opened, Mugi hummed and moved past a few people still deciding on snacks, she went to the register.

"Hello, ma'am, what can we help you with today", a male said with a smile.

Mugi smiled back, "Um, I'd like a two dozen Nutella crepes, please"

"Hai, Hai.", The male spoke into a mic and placed the order.

"It'll be about a 7 to 10 minute wait", "Would that, be credit/debit or cash."

"Credit", Mugi said as she took a card out of her purse.

"Hai, here you go", the male gave Mugi back her card, "Take a seat if you want, I'll bring them to you"

Mugi nodded and walked to the window and took a seat at a single person seat.

'Ricchan's mine, all mine.', the blonde smiled as she saw Ritsu just outside in the car. 'She's everything I want, sweet, caring, funny, and good looking.'

Mugi propped her chin onto her palms, she really did love the drummer, both went as far as to have sex with one another. maybe it was too soon, but neither cared, they slept together multiple times already, the first time, was the same day both of them became lovers. although it was a bit painful for Ritsu, Ritsu was still quite battered, but Ritsu pushed it aside and made sweet love to her.

Mugi blushed, she remembered how Ritsu took her roughly, how both of them didn't even bother to dry off as the two of them went from the shower, straight to Mugi's bed.

each touch, each kiss and each lovely moan and groan, Mugi remembered it all.

as the blonde was in thought, she didn't realize a certain lead Guitarist spotted her by the window.

"Mugi-chan", Yui said to the two girl with her.

Mio hummed and turned, Azusa did the same thing.

"Mugi-senpai"

'Mugi'

the three observed her.

Mugi wore a short white dress, a black bow around her waist, black flats on her feet.

Yui was going to get up and greet her, but then something caught her eye.

Mugi blew kisses to a certain figure in a dark blue car just outside the window.

Mio and Azusa both followed Yui's eyes.

The figure looked like a male, the male grinned in a mischievous way.

'Wait a minute', Mio then remembered how she had caught Ritsu cross dressed a few times this month...could It be...could it really be true?

'Ritsu and Mugi...are they really?'

"Kotobuki-san, Your crepes are ready", a male walked over to Mugi, holding a box, "here you go, Miss"

"Hai, Thank you", Mugi bowed and accepted the box

The male hummed, "Sorry, not that it's my business or anything, but, what's the occasion?"

Mugi blushed and smiled, "Oh, just, going to meet My 'Boyfriend's' parents"

"Ahh, I see, well, good look, Miss", the male bowed, "Hope you continue to chose us for your good pastries."

"Hai, bye"

with that, the joyful blonde left and went to the car that awaited her outside.

The figure got out of the car and walked around to help Mugi with boxes.

The Figure was taller than Mugi, tawny messy unruly hair, Amber honey eyes that glowed with love towards the blonde, the figure wore a Red Polo shirt, Khaki joggers, and the bread 11 sneakers.

Mugi smiled brightly and kissed the figure on the lips, the Figure grinned as 'he' held the boxes.

Mio frowned she turned away not being able to help it.

Azusa hummed and looked at her clearly bothered senpai.

"Woah, Mugi-chan's got a boyfriend", Yui hummed in amusement.

'I don't think that's a boy', Mio frowned, she new better, she new for a fact, Mugi was going to meet Ritsu's parents, not some boys.

with that, the car drove off.

'Oh, Ritsu.'

* * *

Ritsu took hold of Mugi's hand, bringing It up to her lips, she kissed Mugi's hand softly, "I can't wait for my parents to see you"

Mugi smiled, she loved how affectionate Ritsu was. she couldn't lie, she didn't see Ritsu ever getting affectionate with her before, she thought that if she did have a chance with Ritsu, that Ritsu would be a bit dry, but she was wrong, oh how, the drummer literally worshiped her and showered her in love everyday.

'Oh Ritsu'

"I can't wait to meet them either, Love"

Ritsu grinned.

"After, can we go back to your place?", Ritsu asked.

"Of course we can, Ritsu"

both teens wore smiles on their faces, both were quite happy.

finally after a fifteen minute drive, the car came to a stop in front of the Tainaka residence.

Mugi felt her heart skip, 'I'm so nervous.'

Ritsu grinned, she opened her door and stepped out, walking to Mugi's side, Mugi gave her the boxes and stepped out of the car.

"I'm nervous, Ritsu", Mugi admitted.

"It's okay, they'll love you, trust me", Ritsu shut the car door with her foot, she carried the boxes and lead Mugi to the front door.

Mugi swallowed, "Ricchan, Take the lead"

Ritsu hummed and nodded, "Of course"

Ritsu reached out and rang the door bell once, she held the boxes carefully.

a couple of seconds went by and finally the door opened, Satoshi appeared and smiled, "hey, _Nii-chan,_ Mugi-chan"

Ritsu growled, "Oh You-"

"Hello, Satoshi-kun!", Mugi cut her lover off.

Ritsu sighed, "Move aside", Ritsu said to her younger brother.

Satoshi smirked and moved to allow the two in. upon closing the door, Satoshi called out, "Mom, Dad, Ritsu and her Girlfriend are here!"

Ritsu glared daggers at her younger brother, "Asshole, make yourself useful and take these boxes out of my hands, here", Ritsu shoved the boxes into her brothers hands.

"Oi, Oi, don't be like that, Nii-chan"

Ritsu glared heavily.

Mugi sighed and got closer to Ritsu, she took Ritsu's arm into her own, then brought a hand up to the Tainaka's chest and rested it there, "Ritsu, calm down"

Ritsu hummed and sighed out, "Fine", the Taller teen turned to her lover and leaned down, she captured Mugi's lips into her own, she then pulled away.

the Blonde smiled, "Good"

"Ah! Ritsu!", Ritsu's father came around first and greeted the two by the front door, "Hello, Miss"

Mugi blushed and bowed. "Uh, he-hello sir"

"Honey, tell them to come to the dinning room", Ritsu's mother called out.

"Ah, hai", the Tall man smiled at the two, "C'mon you two"

"hai", Ritsu lead Mugi with her. "Ah, Satoshi, just place those on the kitchen counter okay"

"Alright, Nii-chan"

Ritsu huffed, she still wasn't used to the, 'Nii-chan' thing.

'Ricchan's parents'

"Hello, You two", a woman greeted the two teens when they entered the dinning room, the table was filled with food.

"E-EHH!?", Ritsu nearly chocked out, her favorite foods were on the table, she nearly drooled.

"Ritsu, if you don't close that mouth now, I'll hit you over the head to shut it.", The woman that scolded Ritsu, was none other than her mother.

"-Ah, H-Hai, Gomen"

Mugi giggled lightly.

"Hmm, So, you must be 'the' girlfriend, am I right", Mrs. Tainaka chuckled lightly, her cheeks were decorated with a blush.

Mugi bowed, "H-Hai"

"Aww, please, sit, both of you", Mrs. Tainaka said as she clapped her hands together.

both teens sat, well, Ritsu pulled out a seat for Mugi first, and Mugi sat, Ritsu pushed her lover's chair in. then she got her own chair and sat down next to Mugi.

both Tainaka parents blushed at their daughters actions, never had they seem Ritsu act like this.

"Sit down, Satoshi"

Satoshi did what was told of him, and sat.

Both Mr and Mrs. Tainaka sat down.

"Well, let me introduce myself, I'm Ritsu's mother, Satomi, pleasure to finally see you."

"I'm Ritsu's father, Hideo, pleasure to meet you Miss"

Mugi smiled at the two, "K-Kotobuki Tsumugi, Pleasure to meet you both as well."

Satomi smiled, she passed the plates out.

"Grab whatever you like, don't be shy", Hideo chuckled as he began to fill his own plate with what he loved to eat.

Satoshi began to eat as well.

Ritsu smiled and packed her plate with food, "Hey, Babe, Grab, don't be shy"

Mugi blushed, "O-Okay", she shyly grabbed some food and shyly ate.

Satomi smiled as she observed the two.

'She's quite beautiful.' Mrs. Tainaka thought.

Mugi ate some food, she hummed, "Wow, It's very delicious", Mugi couldn't help but compliment.

Satomi smiled, "Why thank you, Glad you like it, I made all of Ritsu's favorites-", as Satomi was going to continue, she noticed not only her husband, but Ritsu as well, eating like animals, both wolfed down the food quite fast, their mouths were full, the corner of their mouths were stained with sauce.

Mugi noticed Ritsu eating messy aswell.

Both women frowned and yelled out.

Oh boy.

"Ritsu!","Hideo!", Mugi and Satomi both yelled out at the same time.

Ritsu and Hideo both looked at the women that had yelled at them, they wore confused expressions.

Mugi took a cloth that was next to her and pulled Ritsu close to her, "Baka, Eat right", she scolded and began to wipe the Tainaka's face, "And don't you dare talk, Your mouth is full"

Satomi blushed and silently scolded her husband, then resumed to observe the two.

Ritsu swallow her food, "M-Mugi", she whined slightly.

Mugi finished wiping her face and put the cloth down.

"Eat less messy, Ritsu", Mugi scolded once more.

"Fine", Ritsu turned back to her food and resumed to eat.

"Gosh, she gets it from her father", Satomi sighed out as she sat back in her chair.

Mugi smiled, "It's okay, My father himself eats like that from time to time, he hardly eats much at work, so when he comes back, it's like he eats everything at once."

Satomi giggled, "I guess we're all surrounded by someone like that"

"Yeah"

the two women actually liked each other at this point.

'I like her, she firm with Ritsu', Satomi thought, 'She wouldn't allow Ritsu to go off and do stupid stuff'

'Ricchan's mother is really nice'

Hideo grinned at his daughter, 'Nice catch, kid, just like your father!'

Ritsu grinned back, "You already know"

the two women and Satoshi cocked and eyebrow and looked at the two whom stood frozen.

'wait, I said that out loud', Ritsu thought mentally.

Hideo smirked.

wait a minute, were they talking telekenectically?

who knows...

"So, Mugi-san, how long have you been putting up with Ritsu", Hideo piped up.

Ritsu pouted, "Oi, Oi, old man, how long's mom been putting up with you?!"

Satomi chuckled, Mugi giggled.

"Alright, Alright", Hideo chuckled.

Mugi smiled, "Well, it's been about a month, but we've been friends since freshmen year."

"Ah", Satomi paid close attention.

Ritsu stuck her tongue out at her father.

Satoshi smirked.

Mugi put her hand over Ritsu's leg.

Ritsu turned to Mugi and leaned forwards, she kissed the blonde gently, pecking the blonde's lips serveral times, until Mugi brought a hand up and rested it against Ritsu's chest, she slightly pushed away.

"R-Ritsu, your parents", Mugi blushed furiously.

Ritsu smirked, "So?"

Mugi frowned, "No, Means No", the blonde spoke firmly.

Ritsu sighed, "Oh...fine", the teen face forwards and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

both of her parents smiled.

"Whipped", Satoshi muttered softly from the other side.

Hideo grinned from ear to ear, "Whipped"

Satomi frowned, "I Wouldn't be talking, Hideo"

Ritsu chuckled.

Mugi pulled her hand back from Ritsu's leg, "So, Tainaka-s-"

"Oh, No, Mugi- _chan,_ please call me Satomi, it'd be wrong of me to allow you to be so formal with me when you're my Daughter's girlfriend."

Mugi blushed, "H-Hai, Satomi-san, Ah, Thank you for the food, it was very good."

Satomi smiled, "I'm glad you liked it"

Mugi almost forgot what having a mother was like, she didn't have one, well, she did, but her mother had passed away a while ago.

Ritsu's hand found Mugi's on Mugi's leg, Ritsu smiled warmly, "Thanks for the food Mom, really. It was delicious."

"Of course, Honey"

Hideo nodded, "Are you two going to leave?"

Ritsu nodded, "Yeah, I told her father I'd bring her back home before it gets too dark out, I don't want him to worry"

Mugi hummed and looked out a window, she saw the sun beginning to set, "Oh, time sure flew by", Mugi pouted.

Satomi giggled, "Oh, well. I do hope you bring her home more often Ritsu. I really would like to talk to her more."

Mugi blushed.

"Sure Mom, I will.", Ritsu grinned and stood up, she helped Mugi get out of her seat.

'Such a gentle 'man'' Hideo grinned.

"Well, We'll be going, Thanks again", Ritsu smiled at her parents.

Mugi bowed, "Thank you so much, it was nice to meet you two"

Both Mr and Mrs. Tainaka stood up from their seats and bowed, "It was nice to meet you too"

"And if Ritsu gets too stupid for you to handle, You know where to come", Hideo gave Mugi a thumbs up.

"Old man! Why I outt-"

Mugi bowed, "Thank you, I'll remember"

"EHHH!?", Ritsu sweat dropped, "Mugi!"

Mugi smiled, "I highly doubt I'd have to come for that reason though, she's very caring, sweet and thoughtful when it comes to me."

Ritsu blushed, "Mugi"

"She's well raised", Mugi added.

Both of the Tainakas blushed heavily.

"T-Thank you"

"Thanks"

with that, both said their goodbyes and left the Tainaka home.

Ritsu seemed in a happy mood, "They liked you alright, they liked how I actually listened to you", the teen chuckled.

Mugi smiled, "Well, knowing you, I'd have to be a bit firm with you sometimes."

after getting together, Mugi came to realize something, she came to realize that she needed to be firm with Ritsu sometimes, she couldn't just allow the Tainaka to goof off everywhere.

'Now I know why Mio-chan was like that'

The blonde smiled, "I really liked your parents, they're nice"

The drummer stopped at the red light, "Like I said, they like how you can control me a bit"

"No offense, but you need someone that can be firm with you, Ritsu, or else you'd go and cause chaos where ever you go"

Ritsu pouted, "That's mean"

the blonde shrugged, "It's not a bad thing, you're really fun to be with, I love how free and out-going you are. You're not boring..."

Ritsu blushed as Mugi described her.

"But it's because of how you are, that you need some form of balance.", Mugi said.

The Tainaka allowed her lips to curve into a smile, "You're my balance, Mugi"

the Blonde heiress blushed, her blue eyes softened, "Yes, I am. and It also works the other way too, You're my balance"

The Amber eyed teen grinned, as the red light turned green, "And in other words, I need you in my life"

The Pianist blushed, "And I need you as well"

* * *

Mio sighed heavily, she made it home.

the Akiyama frowned, she felt her heart ache, she knew deep down, Azusa and Sawako's assumptions were correct, the Busty blonde and the idiotic drummer were in fact together romantically.

'It hurts, but there's nothing I can do'

The Akiyama sat on her bed, she wondered why hadn't her childhood friend told her about it...

"Why hasn't she told me?"

It wasn't till after she had caught the drummer crossed dressed for the first time that she'd actually began to see what she truly felt towards her.

"Had they always been there?"

Mio wondered for how long had she felt this way?

How her heart skipped many times after she realized this.

how her cheeks grew a shade of red at the mention Of Ritsu.

but it was also then, that Ritsu had began to spend a lot of Time with Mugi, she had caught the two holding hands sometimes, but she didn't really pay much attention to it.

But...it was all falling into place...what all those touches and laughes the blonde and the drummer shared together meant.

 _'Why couldn't it be me?'_

* * *

Whale, here's the sequel y'all wanted!

Hope it's good, hope you readers like it so far, remember, it's a tripped shot!

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

Questions, Comments, and or critiques are okay too.

* * *

Till next time...


End file.
